jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Flurry Heart
These are stories starring Princess Flurry Heart, daughter of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Chapter 1: First Day in the Estate *Jeffrey: *narrating* The day we waited for so long finally came. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence had their baby. A daughter named Flurry Heart. What's unique about her is that she's a baby alicorn. According to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the birth of an alicorn has never happened before. And before we could commence with the Crystalling...well, let's just say we had a little trouble with the new royal bundle of joy. But as always, we found a way to make things better. The team and i had managed to create a room for our family's newest member. For the week or so, we helped Shining Armor and Cadence take care of Flurry Heart. As i expected, things got a little out of hand...or hoof, in this case. But it felt understandable for two parents who were just starting out. * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: Sun, Slaves and Stuck 2 Day 1 *(Baby Flurry Heart and Baby Lily are happily and playfully bouncing on Dragon-Jeffrey's wide back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *Baby Lily: *smiles* We'we having so much fun, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Seeing you two so happy makes me happy. *Baby Lily: *smiles* We couldn't be happiew. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* We don't know how things couwd get any bettew!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and gets an idea* *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles cutely* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I think i know a way. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Yeah? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You'll see. *(Baby Lily and Baby Flurry Heart eagerly sit on Dragon-Jeffrey's back for what it is.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and walks to a VERY small opening* *Baby Lily: *smiles widely hoping it's what she thinks it is* *(Then he goes through the small opening and gets stuck tight halfway though, plugging up the door completely) *Baby Lily: *gasps happily and smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Have fun, girls. *(Baby Flurry Heart gently flies Baby Lily down to the ground and in front of Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *Baby Lily: *hugs it* Tank you, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Anytime, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Can we stawt pushing you now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily as she starts pushing too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* That's right. Push that huge butt all you want. It's what it's for. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* *(Aqua walks down the hallway and sees this) *Aqua: ....!!! *smiles widely and walks towards Dragon-Jeffrey* Felt like it again, my cuddly dragon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *Aqua: *smiles and pets his snout* Well than, I'll just have to devote my time to you until you're free again, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* But first, I better put on something more "appropriate" for this. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles* Be right back, my love. *heads off to her bedroom* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Youw butt wooks hugew than wast time!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* It sure does, doesn't it? *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Gaining a wot mowe weight, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Even though you alweady awe the fattest dwagon evew?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes too* *(Soon, Aqua comes back dress as Slave Leia and is barefoot) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Slave Leia again? *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Is that a problem? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Not at all, slave. *Aqua: *smiles widely* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* JARVIS? It's time for the Tatooine Crimelord Makeover again. *JARVIS Mark II: Yes, sir. *(Giant spray painting nozzles come out of both sides of the door Dragon-Jeffrey is stuck in) *Baby Lily: *giggles* We'd bettwer move. *(Baby Lily and Baby Flurry Heart back away from Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *(The spray paint nozzles paint Dragon-Jeffrey 'til his skin looks like Jabba the Hutt's) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snickers* Eat your heart out, Jabba. *(Mechanical arms carefully put contact lens of Jabba's eyes in Dragon-Jeffrey's eyes) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles and gives Dragon-Jeffrey the other end of her chain* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Don't disappoint me today, slave. *Aqua: *smiles and bows* I'm all yours to command, master. *(Dragon-Jeffrey pulls on the chain, bringing her to his face) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Let's make sure it stays that way. *Aqua: *giggles and kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba and starts to drool from Aqua's sexy appearance* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* You love what you see, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Yes...i do. *(Some of Dragon-Jeffrey's drool drips on Aqua's body) *Aqua: *smirks, seductively* You are so gross, "Jabba." *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs evilly like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snot-dripping snout, seductively* Still as evil and hideous as the day you enslaved me. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* And I'll make sure that you don't forget it. *Aqua: *smirks, seductively* And if I should anger you...? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks evilly and mimics Jabba* The Rancor will be ready. *laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: Oh my. *smiles* Rest assured I won't disobey you, master. *to herself* For now. *giggles quietly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* What did you say?! *Aqua: *smiles innocently* Oh, nothing. Nothing. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *glares at Aqua* *Aqua: *still smiles innocently and bats her eyes at him* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories